Into the Darkness
Prolouge The Matoran Universe has fallen. Makuta Teridax holds sway over Aqua Manga. Rhakshi rampage through the lands. Matoran are weakened. But Teridax's shadow vanishes, departing for Bara Magna, and the Matoran erect a new peradise, calling it Xoterex, realm of the elements. There the Great Beings returned to the Matoran Universe, and, proclaiming the combined realms Xultum, the twin universe, and created the Elemental Princes. Eventually rebellion broke out, with the Great Beings and Elemental Princes warring over their kingdoms, and the Dark Hunters and Order of Mata Nui rejoined the fight. Eventually the Great Beings who fought for light, dismayed their creations were warring once again, tried to stop the war, sending assassins with power even stronger than the Elemental Prince's, and gave their leader a weapon designed especially for him-the legendary Scythe of Creation, and unleashed the Dominion Orb-the only weapon capable of killing a Great Being and control Elemental Demons. Skorpix, one of the most powerful Elemental Prices killed their leader, imprisoning his soul in a pathetic Burning Arm of Corpse. To settle the war, the Great Beings gave six of the most powerful Elemental Princes the task of protecting Xaltum from the taint of evil: Eostra, Skorpix, Windeus, Nex, Arcturas, The Lord of Psionics and The Seventh Traitor. The Dark Hunter Lariska eventually killed The Lord of Psionics on the Shadowed One's orders, provoking the Elemental Prince-Dark Hunter War, culminating with the banishment of the Dark Hunters from Xoterex and the destruction of the Psionic Kingdom. But the Dark Hunters had given the six a dark idea. They formed an organization dedicated to conquering Xaltum, coining themselves the Seven Traitors (with Lariska as the seventh) Eostra called a meeting at Xaltrax and introduced her plan. the five others, along with Lariska, siezed control over the Elemental Princes, and war broke out, ending with Eostra unleashing a Nova Blast of Annihalation, destroying Xoterex and blasting the Matoran Universe into Aqua Manga, severing it from Xoterex and destroying Xaltum. The Matoran Universe was nearly captured when the Traitors began to fall apart. One of the traitors, Arcturas, became dissolutioned with their evil, and destroyed the heart of their power, the Dominion Orb, the only thing in existance able to kill a Great Being, and the key to controlling Elemental Demons, and scattered the traitors. Skorpix, Eostra's most powerful traitor, hunted Arcturas to his death-but not before he creates Shardak, the only being ever created with the power to destroy the Traitors. And, deep within Skorpix's Stronghold in the Tower of Dreams, serving the Corpsian Legion, an organization Skorpix leads after the collapse of the Traitors, The Burnarm toils on, unaware of his powerful destiny... Chapter One The Corpsian stood erect atop the ridge, waiting for the Hunted to appear. Beside him, the glowing red eyes of his squadron scanned the valleys for their prey. But the lead Corpsian knew the Hunted would appear by him. The Master had told him. The Hunted were his. There! A snap of a small twig. Metal Shod feet scraping against the ground. The Corpsian tensed, awaiting the appearence of the Hunted. A golden toa, tall and imposing, and behind him, a yellow-and-black toa, and they were coming nearer. The Corpsian signaled to his Squadron, and, silent as the suns' rays, which had begun to creep across the horizon, the crept towards their prey and drew their Scythes. Time for the Kill. Shardak followed his Toa-Father, Arcturas, across the dark plain. High above them, a sloping ridge crurved upward and met with a frothing river on the plains below. The first sun was beginning to creep over the horizon. He scanned the ground, looking for the herb his Toa-Sister Nightshade had told them to find. "Arcturas" Shardak spoke. I think the Herbs are over there" Arcturas strode over, and looked a the plant. Suddenly, Shardak heard the Clang! of weapons being drawn. For the first time he noticed red eyes among the undergrowth. "Arcturas..." Shardak whispered. And then the Corpsians fell upon them. The Corpsian Assassin, Shadowbringer, a leader of the Corpsian Legion, Scanned the Battlefield. The golden toa was a strong fighter, but even he fell against the onslaught, and the Yellow toa had never been trained at all. It was obvious by the way he fought. Shadowbringer's eyes narrowed. He'd spotted an easy kill. Shardak swung his blade, connecting with the Corpsian's Chestplate. the Corpsian staggered backword, but another hurled at him. he'd never fought before, except for training sessions with Arcturas and Nightshade, and this Corpsian was big and Agile. He swung his Sword. The Corpsian dodged. and swung. Searing pain connected shot into Shardak. In his fury he swung at the Corpsian widly, and two strikes connected with the Corpsains legs. It Collapsed. A deadly Corpsian reared above him, drawing a knife. Shardak raisied his blade to block it, but the knife changed directions at the last minute and disarmed him. Shadowbringer smiled. "Easy. Far Too Easy. Why Arcturas has kept you alive with him, I will never know. Shadowbriger brought down the Blade. No! Arcturas cried. He broke off from fighting the Dark Corpsian he'd been fighting and threw himself at Shadowbringer, hauling him of Shardak. Too late, Shardak saw the Scythe of the Corpsian Arcturas had been fighting a moment before come down on Arcturas. "No!" Shardak cried, and raced over to Arcturas. Arcturas held out his hand. "Take this." He said, placing the blade in the hands of Shardak. The Blade of Arcturas. Normally Shardak would've argued, saying he was'nt worthy of the ledgendary weapon, but now he reached out and touched it. A bolt of energy shot up his arm, and his vision went out of focus. Soon the moment had passed, and the Corpsians were attacking again. With a mighty heave, Shardak swung the Blade at at an attacker. There was a bust of light, and the Corpsian staggered backwords, it's armor disintegrating, befoe it collapsed. Another Corpsian came at him from the side, tearing through amor into the muscle beneath. "Run, Shardak!" Arcturas cried as another Corpsian lept at him. "I'm not leaving you!" Shardak called back. "Shardak" Arcturas's voice was surprisingly calm. "You have to run. I'll be dead soon anyway. The Corpsians did not come for you. Run!" he ordered again. When Shardak hesitated, Arcturas spoke again. "Take care of Nightshade for me" He smiled weakly. Thinking about his sister made Shardak stop. Although they'd often quarreled, he could'nt leave her alone to be killed by the Corpsians later. That thought made up Shardak's mind. He turned and ran. Two Corpsians turned to follow him, but Shadowbringer held up an armored hand. "Do not follow him. He is of no use to us. He looked down at Arcturas. He was alive, but dying. Shadowbringer pointed at the Toa. "Carry him back to the base." he ordered "Skorpix will show him what happens to those who betray the Master." Silent as a Shadow, the Corpsians, carrying Arcturas, vanished into the darkness. Chapter Two The dark warrior stood beside the dying body of his worst enemy. Arcturas, the Sun Mage. A powerful warrior, but not invincible, as the Fury had demonstrated when he cut down the Elemental Prince with his scythe. Now Arcturas lay before him, wounded badly. "We have caught you." the dark lord spoke. You knew we would, eventually." Arcturas's voice was even " Yes. But you have not yet defeated me. I have planned this, Skorpix." "Planned it, have you?" Skorpix responded, "I've planned a few things myself, and one of them is your death, Arcturas." "You cannot destroy me completely. My legacy survives. My powers survive." "You were once a great warrior, Arcturas. Now however, I am one step ahead of you. I have planned this for a long time. "And what have you planned?" Arcturas asked. "Nightshade" said Skorpix. Nightshade, beautiful and graceful, strode into the room. "Nightshade" Arcturas gasped. You're...,You're... "Yes, said Nightshade. "I'm a Corpsian, sent by Skorpix here to spy on you, and eventually kill you. Now, it seems, I'm home. My mission has succeeded. You will die soon. She turned to Skorpix."Kill Him" She said. Arcturas saw two dark bolts hurling at him. They struck at the same time, destroying his armor. Than there was-nothing. '' ''* * * Shardak staggered into the camp, his armor badly dented. Nightshade was waiting for him at he cave entrance, smiling. "Hello" Nightshade called, then broke of when she saw his dented armor. "What-What happened?" "We were attacked by Corpsians" said Shardak heavily. Arcturas told me I must leave him, to return to you." "Where?" Nightshade asked. It was comforting Shardak that he heared a tinge of worry in her voice. I'm not the only one. Shardak pulled out the Blade of Arcturas. "He Gave me...this before he died." Why?" With awe and almost reverence, Nightshade ran her silver hand down the blade, feeling its edges and it's dents. "I don't know" Said Nightshade eventually. "But it was his most prized treasure. Keep it safe for him." Nightshade grabbed her sword. " We must go. If the Corpsians find us we're dead." "But... Where?" Asked Shardak. "Deeper into the woods" Was all Nightshade would say. Shardak followed her out of the cave. Late that Night, Shardak saw glowing eyes, and dark shapes striding through the darkness. The forest was alive at night, with warriors everywhere. He glanced at Nightshade. The beautiful toa was resting. Should he leave her? Then Arcturas' words echoed in his head. "Take care of Nightshade for me" If those beings were hostile, he could'nt remain here. Silently, Shardak Strode into the Night. It was dark. He heard the sounds of a patrol in the distance, but nothing near him. He took a step forward and looked around. Darkness enshrouded most of the scenery, but cliffs were barely visible in the Shadowy illumination. The patrol was still far away, so he was safe. Then an armored hand clasped arouned him, holding him tightly. "Do not speak. I am Silencer, the Hand of Mata Nui Leader, and you are tresspassing on our territory. Which means you must be put to death." The dark figure dragged Shardak into the shadows. Chapter Three Dark shadows twisted and writhed, completely shouding the cliffs from sight. For a split second, lightning flashed, cutting through the darkne dark tower's spire rose hight above the cliffs. Then the Lightning vanished and it was gone. Within the tower, Burnarm watched the storm outside. His dull brain barely contemplated it, except now, Burnarm was thinking of the days he was free, without this Semi-Life. Something welled up inside him, something buried deep within. Then his Semi-Consiousess overwhelmed his old half-buried memories. The constant throb in his arm pained him once more. Like all Burning Arms, his red arm continuously was shot with searing pains. Then a Corpsian appeared in the doorway. His black armor was dented from the struggle to capture the Rogue Traitor, Arcturas. Burnarm stared at the figure. An Aspect of Corpse, Burnarm thought, wondering why this high-ranking Corpsian would come to see him, a mere Burning Arm. Then the Aspect spoke, his voice twisted and ancient, but deadly. "Follow me. The Fury has a need of you." Behind his mask, Burnarm's eyes opened widely. The Fury was possibly the strongest of all the Corpsians, feared by all. "why would the Fury want to see me?" He asked the Corpsian. "Does he need me to see him, or for him to see me, or should I"- The Corpsian cut him off. "Why he would call opon you is beyond rational. But the Fury knows all. If he has a need for your stupidity, he can have it. You are useless to us. Burnarm's stupid brain ran over the statement and decieded it was a compliment. He turned towords the Aspect, smiling. Follow me, I can help the Fury. I'll show him the proper way to be stupider than I am!" The Aspect's eyes narrowed in contempt. * * * The Aspect watched as that idiot of a Corpsian departed for the group of Corpsians gathering their weapons. The Legion gathered into a smooth V formation, flowing across the plains winding like a snake closing in for the kill. The only thing to mar the Legion's beauty were the two figures staggering behind. Burnarm and his partner, A Copy of Corpse. The Aspect stared at them, blundering clumsily forword. One day he would really have to do something about those idiots. The Aspect watched as the rest of his squadron gathered behind him, then drew their blades, following the first army into the stormy night. * * * Burnarm charged forward, knocking into another Corpsian. With a single slash, the Corpsian cut him down, slicing of his arms. Burnarm collapsed, then wached as the flames reformed his arms, then solidified them. He charged clumsily after the rest of the squadron, and watched as the armies vanished into the shadows, their dark armor making them nearly invisable in the gloom. The Aspect appeared behind Burnarm, grinning evilly. "Silencer is away. The Hand is virtually unguarded. They will fall before us." Then he was gone. Burnarm drew his sword as the first attacking unit charged into the stronghold. Two others moved to bar off escape routs for any Hand agents. Then the Aspect tensed, and charged as the fighting broke out within the stronghold. The rest followed him. Burnarm raised his sword above his head and yelled a barbaric warcry. * * * Ion leaped over a fallen Corpsian, swinging his blade at another. The Fighting had pushed the Hand of Mata Nui--the only organization capable of resisting the might of the Corpsians--backed towards the third chamber in the base. Three Hand agents had already fallen, with others unconcious or dying, and the few who continued fighting were backed into corners. The Corpsians had overrun their last lines of defense, leaving a few warriors still struggling. Ion sheared of the Head of a Corpsian, then cut another's arm of. Neither of the injuries would keep them down for long, as Corpsian's bodies had very high regeneration powers. With a start, Ion realized the Corpsians had made it past them, into the sentral chamber. The Hand's traps would not hold them for long. Mata Nui help us. Ion prayed, as more Corpsians charged at him. * * * From his veiwpoint, Burnarm watched the battle. His unit had been replaced smoothly by another unit, with the Corpsians overrunning the Hand's last defense. Burnarm started as the Aspect appeared beside him. "Follow me" said the Aspect. "We will go and take the Hand's secrets for the master." "Why choose me?" Burnarm asked. "I'm useless, except to the Fury, who I'm supposed to make stupider." "Be thankful." The Aspect said emotionlessly. "You are one of those very few who can die and not be missed." Chapter Four Shardak heared the sounds of battle first. "It is as I feared." Silencer said grimly. "The Corpsians are attacking our camp!" Without waiting for Shardak, Silencer vanished into the night. The battle was subsiding, and the Corpsians were shouting victory. I can't let these beings be slaughtered by Corpsians, Shardak thought. He failed to help Arcturas, but these beings he could help. He could save them. He heared sounds of a patrol up ahead, and raced for them. He collided with a tall, white armored figure. "Quick!" Shardak cried. "The Corpsians are attacking your camp! Silencer sent me!" How do you know Silencer?" hissed the white armored being. "He captured me, but let me warn you when he found I was a Toa." Shardak said. It is true. The being He speaks the truth." said the being to the others in his troop. "I am Guardian. He said. These are Baral, Morak, and Kyhrex." The others nodded in turn. Let us go." said Guardian. "Baral, go and alert the other patrols." Baral nodded, then dissapeared. Shardak fell into the swift pace alongside Kyhrex as the Hand Agents charged. * * * Burnarm, the Copy, and the Aspect were pacing forwords, ready to take the Hand's treasures. The Aspect was brimming with expectations. Soon the Hand would be destroyed, and the secrets would belong to the master. And he, the loyal and powerful, would claim the reward. "Copy, Burnarm, grab the box." The Aspect said, gesturing towards a large chest that lay unopened in the corner. Burnarm and Copy moved towards the box, ready to open it when a large sword sprang at them. Burnarm staggered backwards, shocked, as the sword swung, ready to cleave him apart. Then the Aspect was there, dragging him backwords. "We have ben spotted. Burnarm, go patrol the east hall." "You want me to betray the east wall? asked Burnarm, marching off in the opposite direction. "East wall, I'm coming to betray you!" Burnarm shouted, colliding with the wall. The half-blind Corpsian tried in vain to betray it, and when that failed he began screaming and started to beat it up, his flaming arms having no effect on the powerfully enchanted stronghold. And then Morak was there. He whacked Burnarm hard on the head, who gave way instantly, collapsing. The Aspect cursed, and swung at Guardian, who doged, knocking the Corpsian into the wall. it slumped, unconconcious. Shardak and the Hand agents charged, screaming defience as the Corpsians began to fall. * * * Shardak swung the Blade of Arcturas, unleashing a blast of hot light and disintegrating a Corpsian's chestplate. beside him, the toa Guardian had called Kyhrex had dismembered a Corpsian with her protosteel claw, and fried another with a bolt of air intwined with lightning. Shardak stared. From her blue armor, he'd assumed Kyhrex was a Toa of water. It seemed she controlled air, though. I'll ask her later. Shardak decided as a Corpsian slashed at him with its dagger-sharp claws. But the tide was turning on the Corpsians, who'd been driven back towards the entryway. Shardak slashed again, but more Corpsians began to revive themselves. A grotesque Corpsian hurled after him, bleeding from what should've been mortal wounds. But the Corpsian was still fighting. They're invincable. Shardak thought in horror. With a start, he realized he was alone in the hallway. All the other Hand agents had been pushed back towards the second room. We can't win. Shardak thought, even as two more Corpsians began to drag him down. Shardak began to fall... And then Baral was there. Baral, leading more Hand agents forward, into the fight. The Corpsians broke ranks and fled. Shardak swung at the Copsians as the ran, and stopped. Standing there, in Jet-Black armor, was the Corpsian who had killed Arcturas. Fueled by visious hatred, Sharadak swung his blade at the Corpsian leader. The Corpsian blocked with ease, and stabbed out, Shardak fell beneath the onslaught, then stabbed out again. When he looked again, the Corpsians were gone. More agents were pushing away the last of the Corpsians. Arcturas is dead, Nightshade is gone. Shardak thought. All that remains is vengeance. With a wild yell, Shardak tore of after the Dark Corpsian. Chapter Five The Aspect of Corpse strode through the mud, the Copy behind him. The Burning Arm followed clumsily, returning towards the Tower of Dreams. Windeus was waiting for them. "Have you destroyed the Hand, Aspect?" Windeus asked, speaking quietly, but menacing beneath the dark tones. "We would have, had it not been for this idiot!" screeched the Aspect. "He raced into combat and banged around until reinforcements arrived." He must be destroyed!" The Aspect hissed, rounding on Burnarm. "Have I the permission of ripping his miserable armor apart?" snarled the Aspect, readying his blades. "No" Windeus replied. I will handle this." Burnarm breathed a sigh of relief. I will...change him..." hissed Windeus, and wind wrapped around Burnarm, suffocating him until he collapsed. Then Windeus began to sort through armor scraps, ready to change the Burning Arm... * * * Windeus looked through the Burning Arm's mind, looking through half remembered dreams of a time before Skorpix killed him, and enslaved his corpse. Windeus began to sort through the Burning Arm's brain, looking through the eyes of a creature that held within him the depths of stupidity. Then Windeus touched the light. The light came to him, flowing through his body. The Copy screeched and collapsed, unconsious. And then Burnarm began to glow... * * * And then the Burnarm began to glow, and the light spread across his body. Windeus drew an ancient Corpsian's scythe and handed it to Burnarm. Burnarm twiched, and opened his eyes...And the semi-life was gone. The searing pains in his arm ceased. His armor twisted and writhed, becoming darker, stronger, and more powerful. The light vanished into the body of the body of the being that had once been Burnarm. The Scythe melted and boiled, re-aligning itself with it's new owner. The black-armored being stood up, inspecting the scythe. Then power flashed from the Scythe, and in the cliff reshaped itself into a grassy meadow."There" said the being. "I've fashioned a training ground for you." Windeus and the Aspect stood open-mouthed, staring at the once-Corpsian through astonished eyes. Copy began to rise, and a ray of power flashed from the Scythe, reshaping the face of Copy, who stared at them, and moved as an Aspect would, graceful and powerful. "What have you done?" Windeus asked, still shocked. "I fashioned a new brain for him." The Being said happily. * * * Skorpix watching the Corpsians training in the new field. The Copy was far more powerful than any Copy of Corpse should ever be, but the Once-Burning Arm was on par with an Aspect. Skorpix watched as an Aspect whirled at the being, but the being deflected it and knocked the Aspect sprawling. "you are strong." the being said. "But your powers are nothing compared to the might of Blast." Intruiged, Skorpix moved over to where the being was standing. "Why do you call youself that?" Skorpix asked. "What?" asked the being. "Blast." hissed Skorpix. "Well..."said the being, raising the scythe. Because I can do...This!" Light flew from the scythe, blowing a huge hole in the ground and toppling a small cliff. "Oh" Skorpix replied. Chapter Six Blast strode over to the training ground, waching as his power flowed around him. Blast began to charge, then stopped. He needed someone to train with him. As he thought, he raised the scythe, firing at the ground, which swirled, and when it cleared, a matoran was there. "who are you?" Blast asked, staring at the matoran. "you created me to train with you." said the matoran. "I am Silver." Blast and Silver redied their blades, but Blast was superior each time, as he was faster, stronger, and larger. Windeus watched from the sideline. Smiling. "Yes...yes...with more training, he will be able to eliminate the Hand forever..." * * * Blast listened hard to Windeus' murmuring. Destroy the Hand forever? Why would I want to do that? ''He'd never had any morals about anything before. But now...These beings, whatever they were, wanted to use him as a weapon against they're enimies. He was Blast. he did'nt want to be used. He did'nt like what Skorpix was trying to do, and he hated the idea of wiping out the Hand, an organization that had stood so long against the evil of the Traitors. After a thought, he said to Silver. "I don't like Skorpix's motives. I'm leaving. And if anyone tries to stop me, I'll bring the Tower of Dreams down on them." To Be Continued in Blast Alone * * * Shardak ran forward, running after the retreating Corpsians. Corpsians were fast, and the Copys and Burnarms were soon left behind. Shardak ran for so long that his vision began to go blank. A dimensional rift opened near him. Darkness began to tear a veil in reality. Shardak was being pulled into the rift. With a cry, Shardak tried to resist the pull, but it was to much for him. With a final cry, Shardak was spat out, where he collapsed on the hard, cold ground. Chapter Seven A vortex of shadow twisted Shardak around as he was sucked into the darkness again, and fell. As Shardak shook his head around, his vision began to refocus. He was in his world again. He did'nt know how long he'd been away, but it was'nt a short time. It felt as though he'd been trapped forever. He fell to the the ground--and saw he was looking at a toa's mask. Kyhrex. The Hand of Mata Nui surrounded him. "What.." Shardak trailed off. "You fell into one of our dimensional gateway traps" said Guardian. "You must come with us." Shardak was yanked roughly to his feet, and walked forward surrounded by enemies. "Where are we going?" Asked Shardak uneasily. It seemed they were taking him back to camp. "We would've offered you membership, but now... since you ran away with the Corpsians, we will execute you. "What!" Shardak asked. "I was chasing them--not--" "The Disision is up to the leaders of the Hand. But until then, you are a prisoner." * * * The Hand camp was much neater then it was before in the fight. It held many more members then before as well. The patrol that had captured him consisted of a black and silver toa called Blast, two toa of water, Kyhrex and Viri, and a matoran, Dark. Guardian led the patrol towards Silencer, the bestial--looking toa that had captured Shardak before the battle. "We captured him after two months of searching. He stumbled into a dimensional gateway trap we set. ''Two months! ''Shardak thought. He'd been trapped in the gateway for two months. His brain could barely take it all in. Guardian spoke again. "Atarus, what shall we do with this toa who was aiding the Corpsians?" asked Guardian. Shardak tore his gaze away from Silencer and followed Guardian's line of sight. The toa--Atarus--looked like the mirror image of Arcturas. They wore the same masks, and had the same gold-colored armor on. "Where do you come from, toa?" asked Atarus. "I'm a wanderer. Until my toa-father and I were attacked by those Corpsians and he was killed." "What was his name, toa? asked Atarus again "Arcturas." said Shardak defiantly, daring Atarus to recognize the name. For a moment, recognition flashed across Atarus' face, along with something else--Anger. Then it passed. "And you are..." "Shardak." "Shardak." repeated Atarus thoughtfully. But the name seemed to mean nothing to him. Then Silencer spoke. "Kill Him" * * * The Elemental Princes Flareus and Banrax were fighting. Not that they did much else. They were always competing for Skorpix's attention and the position of second-in-command. Right now, it belonged to Banrax. And Flareus was not happy about it. Banrax doged the swiping claws, then batted Banrax with his razor-sharp wings, slowly, however, Banrax was tiring. A few more minutes and Flareus would be rewarded with the position of second only to Skorpix and Windeus...A bolt of lighting struck Flareus, frying his armor. Nightshade was walking towards them. "you idiots." hissed Nightshade. "Fighting against each other when there's that rogue Burning Arm out there." Skorpix would like to see you--now. Flareus followed Nightshade into Skorpix's stronghold, but turned toward Banrax, snarling "I'll beat you yet. Then the Darkness flashed across the tower, swollowing its inhabiltants once again in a dark, twisting, entropic void. Chapter Eight The Corpsians were massing. Nightshade watched the grim Annihalators of Corpse readying they're weapons. Aspects with whips circled the weaker Corpsians, rounding them into squadrons. More Corpsians then ever before were there. Skorpix had created many recently, and now the Corpsians were preparing to throw their full might against the Hand. Turning, Nightshade wached as Shadowbringer and Skorpix strode over to her. "Behold" breathed Skorpix, his voice rasping and laden with malice. "The first dawn in a new world." * * * Shardak was shocked. "You can't just kill me!" he yelled at Silencer. "I was following the Dark Corpsian, not joining him!" That made Atarus pause. "A Dark Corpsian?" asked Silencer eventually. "Yes!" cried Shardak. "He had the darkest black armor I've ever seen, and he had these minature Scythe-things that killed Arcturas." "Dagger-Scythes" said Silencer "Made of Shredsteel. "A single cut can slice your soul open." turning to Shardak, he said "that dark corpsian was The Fury. One of the most deadly Corpsians and their undisputed leader. You do ''not want to be on his bad side. You have made your deadliest enemy ever. The Fury is ruthless and merciless. If he caches you, or anyone helping you, he'll rip your soul open." Shardak had gone cold. "You are very dangerous, Toa." but an enemy of the Corpsians is my friend. You may join the Hand if you wish. Welcome, Shardak." The Hand crouded around him, Kyhrex and the dark toa Blast being the first to offer their congratulations. But even as Shardak became among friends, he felt a tremor of unease. Something was happening out there, and he did'nt want to know about, but he know, somehow, he would.... * * * Skorpix stood high above the wispy clouds, watching the Corpsians gather. He'd created more and more Corpsians using the powers of Annihalation he'd gained over time. Dark power of death wisped around him, empowering him. Soon the hand would be destroyed, broken beyond repair, and Skorpix would call the Elemental Demons forever using the power of the Dominion Orb, a feat his old mistress, Eostra, had never managed. The world rustled around him, and he saw Windeus emerge from the Tower of Dreams. There was a ripple as Skorpix morphed with the ease of and accomplished Shapeshifter, and using his wings, flew down to join the Corpsians. Raising an armoured claw hight above his head, Skorpix watched the silver catch the light, and the black draw darkness into it. "It is time!" Skorpix screeched "Time for the Seven Traitors to reclaim what is rightfully ours! For too long, Corpsians have been reviled and hunted! Now, we are the Hunters! It is time...to Annihalate!!! The Corpsians banged against their sheilds in approval and screeched their power to the dark sky above. From his point of veiw, Morak, the Hand's spy in Skorpix's legions, watched in horror as the Corpsians gathered, ready to destroy the Hand. Somehow, he needed to delay them. somehow, he needed to foil their plans...Morak watched as the Corpsians redied to charge, and made his move. Chapter Nine Morak dodged Skorpix's blow as Baral ducked to one side when Flareus flung himself into the fray. Beside him, Guardian, one of the Hand's leaders, looked at his quarry. Shadowbringer was fast, but Guardian was faster, slamming the assassin into the wall. Shadowbringer gurgled and collapsed. Guardian turned, and Banrax, the traitorous Elemental Prince of Water, began to grapple him. Banrax was stronger, however, and Guardian fell under the onslaught. Banrax's wings came down on him, hard. Guardian fell. Baral slashed his chains at the Elemental Prince. Banrax dodged, and blasted a spurt of water at the toa of Iron. Baral staggered backwards, and Nightshade slashed him down. Baral fell dead on the hard rock. Morak, knowing the fight was going against him, began to edge away from the princes. Banrax brought down a hard strike on Morak, and Skorpix ripped his erstwhile servant apart. Morak screamed and fell. His friend's cry woke Guardian. Knowing they'd lose if Morak fell, he shrugged Shadowbringer of him, and struck Banrax over the head, knocking him backwords where he lay limp on the ground. Now that they were both free, they charged at Nightshade. Baral's death must not go unpunished. But Nightshade dodged away, blocking their strikes with her poisoned blade. Skorpix hauled Guardian away, and sank his teeth into the Hand's leader. Morak began to edge towards the edge of the battlefield. Suddenly Guardian burst out of the claws of Skorpix, flinging the Elemental Prince away. Flareus smashed into Morak, but Morak easily disabled him. "This Isn't the end, Skorpix" snarled Guardian. "I will kill you all, one day...one day your precious universe will be destroyed...and so will you... r Characters Eostra (Mentioned Only) Nex (Mentioned Only) Lariska (Mentioned Only) Arcturas Windeus (Mentioned Only) The Elemental Prince of Psionics (Mentioned Only) The Seventh Traitor (Mentioned Only) Blast The Shadowed One (Mentioned Only) Makuta Teridax (Mentioned Only) Shardak Various Elemental Princes (Mentioned Only) Various Assassins of Light (Mentioned Only) Various Dark Hunters (Mentioned Only) The Great Beings (Mentioned Only) A Corpsian Leader Three or more Squads of Corpsians Nightshade Shadowbringer The Fury Silencer Two Aspects of Corpse A Copy of Corpse Ion Guardian Baral Morak Kyhrex Silver Dark Viri Atarus Flareus Banrax '' ''